Hold Me Tight
by creamyfilling
Summary: [Brittany/Santana, Brittany/Sam, Brittany/Mike, Brittany/Puck, Brittany/Finn] Brittany loves to be filled, but only when Santana's there to hold onto her.


******Characters/Pairing:** Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez, Sam Evans, Mike Chang, Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson. Brittany/Santana, Brittany/Sam, Brittany/Mike, Brittany/Puck, Brittany/Finn.**  
****Rating:** NC-17.**  
****Kinks:** Consensual sex, oral, cum play, exhibitionism, group sex [kind of?].******  
********Prompt:** _Would like Santana to hold Brittany, cuddle and kiss her, and whisper sweetly in her ear, and gently brush the hair out of Brittany's face, that kind of sweet and loving stuff, all while multiple glee guys are cumming inside of Brittany, one after the other. Want Brittany to love being cummed in/full of cum, but only when Santana is there to hold her, and kiss her and whisper sweet/dirty things to her. Would love for Brittany to cum multiple times and have Santana lovingly encourage her through them._

* * *

"You coming over tonight?" Santana asks Brittany as she offers her a pinky on the way to their lockers. "My parents aren't home and we can start a new season of Sweet Valley High."

"I was actually thinking of making other plans for us tonight," Brittany tells her. "I thought maybe since we have a new member in Glee club, we should invite the guys over and he can be officially initiated."

A smirk slowly starts to creep up Santana's face. "You mean...?"

"Totally," the blonde responds, hardly able to contain her excitement. "I want to test him out."

"Your plan sounds much better," Santana agrees, feeling herself getting a bit wet at the thought. She doesn't know what it is, but there's just something about holding Brittany and watching her pussy getting fucked that really turns her on.

It's this thing they started doing last year. It happened for the first time at a party at Puck's house and it was Brittany's idea. There was a new batch of freshmen virgins on the football team that desperately needed to get laid as soon as possible, and Brittany had offered to take care of it that night. But when she got upstairs and laid out on the bed with her legs spread, she saw just how many guys were about to her fuck her, and she got nervous. She needed Santana to come and help her through it. She ended up loving the feeling of being fucked by a bunch of guys, especially the feeling of them coming inside of her, but she knows it was Santana's presence and encouraging words that really added to the experience.

So now, every once in awhile, they'll get a bunch of guys together and plan a session: when Mike, Matt and Puck joined Glee, when they chose New Directions over the football team, when they won Sectionals, when they lost Regionals, to celebrate the start of summer, to celebrate the _end_ of summer, and pretty much anytime Brittany was craving some cum (which was a lot). So it only seemed appropriate that they give the new cute boy Sam a proper welcome to the glee club.

"Let's go invite him," Brittany suggests when she spots him at his locker, across the hall and a bit down from her's. They walk in stride towards him, pinkies linked and smirks firmly in place.

"Hey, Dr. Seuss," the brunette greets him, holding back a laugh at the way he jumps in surprise. "We have a proposition for you."

Brittany can see he seems scared of Santana, so she jumps in. "We wanted to invite you over to my place tonight for a little party, to welcome you to Glee."

"A party?"

"Kinda," the blonde answers, tilting her head in thought. "I guess it's more like an orgy, to be honest, but it's fun like a party."

Sam nearly chokes at the word. "Orgy?"

"Relax, blondie, it's not as intense as it sounds," Santana assures him. Her eyes drift down to his pants and she smirks when she can see the outline of his growing erection. He's as bad as Finn. "You're just gonna be fucking my girl Brittany here."

"Yeah, and so will the other guys in Glee club," Brittany throws in with a bright smile. "Hence the orgy part."

"Wow, uh." Sam tries to speak, but it's hard to do that when he's also trying to control the boner stirring in his jeans at their words. "I don't, I don't know about that."

Santana raises an eyebrow and scoffs. "Don't be ridiculous. You don't turn down a chance to fuck this," she says, motioning towards Brittany and running a hand down her side. "Think about it, and get back to us." She boldly reaches forward and grabs the bulge in the boy's crotch and tugging him closer to her, so she can whisper in his ear. "Something tells me you'll be there."

With a squeeze and a wink, Santana lets him go and starts pulling Brittany down the hall. Sam watches them leave with wide eyes, and puts a text book in front of his pants.

Later that day, Sam decides to ask Finn about the encounter in the locker room. "Hey, so, uh, you know Brittany and Santana, right?" Finn nods. "Okay, well, they kind of came up to me earlier and asked me something weird."

Finn is almost positive he knows what this is about, since he got a text from Brittany earlier, informing him of the party tonight. "Did they invite you to Brittany's house?"

"Yes!" he exclaims, stopping the process of pulling his shirt on. "And she said something about an _orgy_? What the hell is that about?"

"It's this thing we all kind of do," Finn begins to explain, turning sideways on the bench as he speaks. "We don't really know why or when it's gonna happen, but the girls just invite us over and we, well..."

"You fuck Brittany?"

"Pretty much," Finn confirms with a smile. "Brittany and Santana are usually naked and cuddling on the bed when we get there, and then Britt will just spread her legs and we all go at it."

"_At the same time_?" Sam asks in shocks, his eyes wide.

"No, no, one after the other." The more Finn explains it, the hornier he's getting, and he really can't wait until tonight. Actually, he's pretty sure he won't be able to last until tonight, and he'll end up having to jerk off before next period. "Brittany loves cum, like she's obsessed. She totally gets off on all of us coming inside of her. So one of us will fuck her, dump our load in her, and then the next one goes and does the same. She's a mess by the time we're all done."

Sam is surprised to find that he actually finds the visual really hot. He can feel his dick starting to get hard again and he quickly turns around to hide it, continuing to get dressed. "So what does Santana do during all of this? Do you fuck her, too?"

"Nah, man, she's there for Brittany," he answers, though now that he thinks about it, he doesn't really get it either. She's always just there holding Brittany, and whispering things to her that they can't hear. "She kind of just lays there with her. They're like attached at the hip, I don't know. I think she gets off on watching."

The blonde boy nods, taking all of this in. He closes his locker and sits down beside his new friend while he pulls on his shoes. "So you think I should come? Isn't it kind of weird?"

"You should totally come," Finn encourages him with a slap on the back. "It's not weird at all. Brittany's a great fuck, you'll love it. Trust me."

Sam decides to trust him, and texts Brittany to tell her that he'll be over at her house later that night for the party.

* * *

"So Trouty Mouth is coming?" Santana asks as she rearranges the pillows on Brittany's bed to get the place ready.

"That's what his text said," the blonde answers, as she shimmies out of her Cheerios skirt and pulls off her shirt, leaving her in nothing but her spanks. "I heard back from Sam, Finn, Puck, and Mike. Artie said no like always, and Kurt gave me this big lecture in last period, and asked me to stop texting him about it."

Santana laughs and gets on the bed, lounging back and watching as Brittany moves around the room. "When are they getting here?"

"Like ten minutes." Brittany stops at her desk to pick up her phone, making sure nobody texted her to pull out. _There'll be no pulling out tonight,_ she thinks,smiling at her own joke. Seeing that there's nothing, she makes her way over to the bed, and crawls up to lay beside Santana, curling into her side and wrapping an arm around her stomach. "I'm really excited Sam is gonna be here. It'll be cool to have someone new."

"Yeah," Santana hums in agreement, bringing an arm around Brittany's shoulder to pull her closer.

"I wonder what his cum will feel like," Brittany muses, trailing her fingers up the other girl's stomach lightly. "He should probably go first, so I can feel it better, right? Otherwise it'll get lost in all the other guy's."

"Such a genius," the brunette responds, her hand moving to grab a fistfull of butt and squeezing playfully. "Think we should start getting you ready?"

Brittany grins and nods, bringing a hand down to slide off her spanks. "You, too," she tells her, eying the uniform Santana still has on. The other girl complies, and quickly discards the red and white garment to the side, before settling back into their naked embrace. "I love it when you hold me. I hope you know that."

"I do, B."

"You know I love it when the guys come in me, but it wouldn't feel half as good if you weren't here with me when they do," she shares, leaning up to give Santana a kiss. She hopes she's not saying too much, knowing Santana can get weird if she thinks things are too intimate. "I know it's probably weird, but..."

"It's not weird," Santana promises, slowly moving her hand down Brittany's stomach to get to her center. "I love it, too. The way you whimper when they're fucking you, and the way you shake when you come. The little blissed out face you make when they're filling you up. I can see how happy it makes you, and I love seeing you happy." She carefully slips a finger through the blonde's wet folds, and she hears Brittany gasp at the contact. She lets her fingers slide through her for a bit, occasionally coming up to rub her clit, before going further back and dipping a finger inside of her, gently pushing passed the resistance she's met with. "So tight."

"That's why I need you," Brittany breathes, pushing her body closer to Santana's in the hopes of getting her fingers in deeper. "I need you to get me ready for those huge cocks that are gonna be fucking me."

Santana bites into her plump lower lip and keeps pushing, stretching Brittany as much as she can without making her come. She likes to wait until one of the guys is in her before she comes for the first time, because she loves the feeling of gripping down on a hard cock, especially if she can hold off until they're coming too. As she continues to pump in and out of her, she can just barely hear the sounds of the front door opening over Brittany's whimpers. "They're here."

"Just in time," the blonde sighs, taking a hold of Santana's wrist and carefully pulling her away from her core. She misses the feeling immediately, and squeezes her legs tightly to try to dull the ache. It doesn't work. She needs a cock, and she needs one now. Luckily, she doesn't have to wait long, because four of them are just entering into the room.

"Come on, boys," Santana greets them, waving them into the room. Just as Finn told him, the first thing Sam sees is Brittany and Santana cuddling naked on the bed. He walks in further, letting Finn, Puck and Mike flow in behind him. He moves to the side, not sure what to do. "Good to see you, Sammy boy."

"Hey." He's incredibly nervous, and when he sees the other guys starting to strip down like it's no big deal, he just gets more nervous. Yet, the sight of the girls on the bed still causes his dick to throb. It's a really conflicting feeling.

"We decided you get to go first," Brittany informs him, pulling away from Santana a bit to smile at the scared boy huddled in the corner. "Since you're new, I really wanna see what your cum feels like inside of me. Just you. So you have to fuck me first."

"Oh, uh, o-okay," he mumbles, his gaze shifting around the room and he realizes he's the only one with clothes on. The other guys have spread out around the room: Mike is sitting in Brittany's desk chair, Finn in the chair in the corner, and Puck has situated himself at the head of the bed, giving himself the perfect view. All three of them are wasting no time, pumping up and down their dicks to make sure they're ready for their turn.

"Lose the clothes," Santana instructs strongly. "Let's see what you're packing."

Sam takes a few moments to mentally hype himself up before he pulls his shirt over his head and unbuckles his jeans, letting them drop to the floor along with his boxers, leaving him just as naked as the other occupants in the room. Everyone cheers for him, helping him relax a bit. Santana can't help but think that he's bigger than she thought he'd be. "Just, just give me a minute."

"Come here," Brittany says, waving the boy over. He kicks his pants off from around his ankles and hesitantly walks over until he's beside the bed. "I don't usually do this, but since this is a special welcome, how about I help you out."

Sam looks confused for a moment, until the other blonde reaches out and tugs on his thigh, pulling him against the bed. She shifts closer to him, Santana moving with her and keeping a firm hold on her waist, and she grasps the base of his cock. Santana watches as her best friend works Sam's shaft with her hand, before she takes him into her mouth. Brittany sucks on the tip, her tongue swirling around the head as her hands keeping moving down the length, building the boy up. She tongues his slit, lapping up the precum and moving down to the underside to give it a long lick. "Oh fuck."

"I'm jealous, Britt," Puck comments from his spot as he watches to the blonde pair. "How come you never blow me?"

"You're old news, Puckerman," Santana informs him, not taking her eyes off of Brittany's bobbing head. Her hand moves back down Brittany's stomach to rub at her clit, as she drops soft kisses against Brittany's back. "I think you're ready, Britt. You're so wet." Brittany hums a response around Sam's dick, giving him a few more licks before pulling away with a pop. Santana eyes his length with a smirk. He's as ready as Brittany is. "You ready to feel that rock hard cock inside of you, B?"

"So ready," the blonde answers, letting go of Sam and turning around in Santana's arms for a hug.

Santana shifts them down a bit, and nudges Brittany's legs open, revealing her wet, waiting pussy to Sam, who's moved to the foot of the bed. "The only rule you have to remember is don't speak. You're here to fuck and dump, got it?" He nods. "Good. Welcome to, glee club, Sammy boy."

Sam grins at the sight in front of him and tugs Brittany closer to the edge, watching as Santana follows suit. He glances at the other guys and sees that they're all watching him as they continue to jack off, and it surprisingly only serves to pump him up more. He takes a hold of his cock and pushes on Brittany's legs, causing her lower half to lift up a bit. With shaft in a firm hold in his hand, he brings it closer to Brittany, sliding the tip through her drenched folds a couple of times before stopping at her hole.

"You ready?" he asks, making sure.

"Ready for his cock, Britt?" Santana repeats, her fingers trailing up and down Brittany's bare side as she watches the boy getting ready to enter her. Brittany just whimpers and Santana nods to the boy, telling him to get on with the show.

Brittany's breath catches in her throat when she feels Sam push into her for the first time, and she clings tightly to Santana. "Ohhhh, ohh."

"How does that feel?" Santana asks, her eyes drifting down to watch Sam's cock disappear inside of Brittany, the sight making her wet.

"So good," Brittany answers, telling Santana and not Sam, all of her attention on the brunette. It's like whenever they do this, she can feel the dick inside of her, but she kind of zones out and forgets there's a guy attached to it. In the moment, all she can feel is the pounding in her pussy and the way Santana feels wrapped around her.

"That's good, baby," Santana coos, her fingers moving from Brittany's side to her stomach, rubbing soothing circles there. Sam pulls out and then enters her again, getting used to the feeling of her warmth surrounding his length. He's never done this before, but it feels fucking amazing. He lends forward a bit, grabbing a hold of Brittany's thighs to help keep his balance as he pumps in and out of her. "That feels so good, huh? That rock hard cock fucking your tight little pussy, filling you up nice and good."

"So full," Brittany mutters, pressing her face into the crook of Santana's neck. Sam continues to thrust into her, his pumps speeding up and gaining a steady pace, and it really does feel so fucking good. Santana presses a couple kisses to her cheek, comforting her as Sam fucks her hard.

After a few minutes, Sam starts pushing in deeper with each thrust, hitting Brittany right where she needs him to, the both of them getting closer and closer to the edge with each thrust. "I- I'm gonna, gonna come," he stutters out, his movements starting to get sloppier.

"Me, too."

"Look at me, Britts," Santana whispers, pulling back and brushing the bangs out of Brittany's face. "I wanna see you when you come." Brittany's hooded eyes find her gaze and Brittany feels Sam unload into just as their eyes lock, and it's enough to set her off. She tries to keep her eyes open, but the feeling of Sam's cum shooting into her and lining her walls as she clamps down on his dick is too much, and she has to squeeze her eyes shut as her orgasm tears through her.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," she chants, frantically trying to grab onto the girl beside her. "_San_!"

"That's it, baby, come for me," Santana whispers into the blonde's ear, holding the quavering body in her arms tightly. "Come on, just let it go, that's it, good girl." Sam can't hear what she's saying, but he can tell whatever it is, is helping the girl, and the grip her pussy has on his cock slowly loosens and he's able to slip out of her, and let the girls be. "Can you feel that cum in there? How does it feel? Nice and warm?"

"Warm and sticky," Brittany sighs, starting to come down. She can feel the white liquid inside of her, and it feels really great, but it's not enough. "But I need more."

"Okay, baby, but just rest for a couple of minutes." Santana's hand starts to rub Brittany's stomach again, trying to calm her down, as her eyes seek out Sam. She finds leaning against the wall, obviously as spent as Brittany. "You get to pick who's next, new guy."

His eyes scan the room and he sees one guy looking particularly eager to get in there, "Mike."

Mike jumps up from the computer chair and takes Sam's place at the foot of the bed, waiting for Santana's go ahead. He continues to work his hand up and down his shaft as he watches the girls cuddling, the sweet and innocent image providing quite the contrast to the cum dripping out of Brittany's pussy.

"You ready, sweetie?" Santana asks softly, just seeing that Mike is already in position. Brittany nods and turns her head to see who Sam had picked, since she hadn't been paying attention.

She smiles when she sees it's Mike. "Mikey!"

"Hey, Britt," he laughs, giving the girl a friendly smile. She's a great dance partner and an even better fucking partner. He can't wait to get inside of her. "You ready?"

"Totally."

Mike grins and wastes no time shoving his throbbing cock into her pussy, easily slipping in with the help of Sam's load. Brittany moans at the feeling of being full again, and the way Mike's pumps are pushing Sam's cum deeper inside of her.

"That's it, baby, take it," Santana says softly, placing wet kisses along Brittany's jaw, feeling the vibrations of Mike's pounding against her lips. "Let him fill you up, fuck you deep and hard. That feel good?"

"So good," Brittany confirms, her words almost getting lost in the kiss Santana gives her lips.

"Oh, man," Mike groans, feeling the affects of their making out taking over. He can usually last pretty long, and give Brittany a good, thorough fucking, but it's hard to control himself when Brittany and Santana are giving him a free show.

He tries to focus on his movements, his cock slamming into Brittany at the perfect speed. He starts to gain a rhythm, thrusting in and out of Brittany's pussy like it's a dance routine. The blonde's hips start to thrust back, meeting him pump for pump, and he's only able to last about as long as Sam did before he starts shooting ropes of hot cum inside of her, adding to the collection Sam had started.

He pulls out of her and nods to Puck, signaling for him to go next. He scrambles off the bed and rushes around to the other end, hoping to get there while Mike's cum is still warm. He never would've guessed it, but he loves fucking Brittany's pussy after a couple of the other guys have already filled her up. The added lubrication makes her seem impossibly wet, and it just feels so warm to slip his cock into.

The girls continue to kiss softly, not even acknowledging that Mike has finished and switched out with Puck. Brittany felt him come inside of her though, and while it felt great, kissing Santana felt too good to stop. So she continues to nibble at Santana's delicious lips and waits for Puck to enter her. She doesn't have to wait long, and she whimpers into Santana's mouth as Puck's cock slips into her, immediately pumping into her expertly. She tries to keep kissing the brunette, but their kisses get sloppier and sloppier the hard Puck thrusts into her, pushes her body up and down on the bed.

Santana laughs as she pulls away. "The Puckasaurus is giving it to you a little hard, huh?"

"Y-Yeah."

"You love it hard, don't you?" Santana asks, moving her head to whisper into Brittany's ear. "You love getting your sweet little pussy pounded by a big, hard, cock. Feeling it throb as he comes inside of you. Don't you?"

Brittany nods, trying to get words out between her moans. "Only, only when you're, here."

"That's right," she soothes, cupping Brittany's cheek and brushing her thumb along the soft skin there. "I got you, baby. I'm right here."

Brittany can feel Santana all around her, almost more than she can feel the cock thrusting in and out of her fucked pussy, and it's overwhelming her senses. "San-Santana."

"Come for me again, Britt-Britt, do it again." And just as she speaks, Brittany feels that familiar coiling in the pit of her stomach, and her body suddenly tightens before she bursts, squirting around Puck's dick as he continues to push into her.

"Fuck me, Pierce," Puck groans, the feeling of Brittany spasming and clenching his cock too much. He explodes into her, and can immediately feel his cum starting to ooze right back out. He holds his position as he continues to empty himself, watching as Brittany's cunt pushes his cum out, the sticky white goo sliding down his shaft, and dripping onto the bedspread. starting to form a puddle underneath them. "Hope one of you knows how to get out cum stains."

"I'm an expert at it," is Brittany's breathy response. Puck chuckles at the blonde fondly and slowly pulls out, savouring the image of all that cum leaking out of her pussy.

Santana helps Brittany come down for a moment before her gaze shifts to the boy jerking off in the corner. "Last and completely inadequate, Finnocence, you're up."

"San," Brittany chastises, pinching her lightly in the side. "Be nice. You know Finn's my fav." Santana rolls her eyes. She's fucked Finn and she thought he was totally underwhelming, but for some reason Brittany loves fucking him. She doesn't get it, but whatever makes her girl happy. They always save him for last because while he never lasts very long, Brittany is always super sensitive by then, and has some weird obsession with his jizz, so he can usually get another orgasm out of her.

The boy stands up, his erection looking huge in his palm. Brittany licks her lips in anticipation, her pussy aching to be filled by Finn's big, hard cock. She watches as he makes his way to the foot of her bed, and guides his dick to her messy center. He somehow manages to find a good angle, despite his height, and he slips through the abundance of cum easily, burying his entire length inside of her.

Santana can't help but giggle at the look on Brittany's face. Her features contort in pleasure as Finn jerks into her, and Santana manoeuvres a hand down to rub Brittany's clit, hoping to help get the blonde to come a third time. "You feel that? Can you feel all that cum inside of you? Feel the way Finn's dick is pushing it deeper and deeper inside of you?"

"Mmmmm," is all Brittany can say, Finn and Santana working her in all the right places. Her focus keeps shifting between Finn's cock thrusting into her and Santana's breath whispering in her ear. They both feel so good.

Santana can sense Brittany drifting, and she gently grasps her chin, turning her head so Brittany will look into her eyes. "I'm right here, baby. Stay with me." Brittany's eyes are glazed over, but she holds Santana's gaze as Finn pushes in and out of her at a rapid pace. "You look so sexy when you're getting fucked, you know that? You bite your lip in the cutest way, and your eyes turn this gorgeous shade of dark blue. So beautiful. Especially when you come."

"I'm gonna come," Finn pants, his words barely heard in the background. He unloads into her, the addition of his cum causing an overflow of stickiness to start seeping out of Brittany's pussy. He's about to pull out when he feels Brittany tighten around his cock, pulling it deeper inside of her as she comes one last time.

"Good girl," Santana coos, holding the girl's shaking body against her as she comes undone. "That's it, let it out, Britts." Brittany vaguely feels Finn slip out of her, and she immediately curls into her best friend. Santana holds her tighter, running her fingers through messy blonde locks, and drops soft kisses to Brittany's forehead to help her come down. "So beautiful."

Brittany sighs, completely content in Santana's embrace and the feeling of her pussy full of warm cum. "I love you," she mumbles, not fully aware of what she's saying due to high. Santana lets the admission slide, and just continues to stroke Brittany's hair, completely ignoring the four guys as they get dress and slip out of the room, leaving them alone.

The girls stay cuddled in bed together, oblivious to the puddle of cum growing underneath them. They exchanges sweet words and soft kisses, until they drift off to sleep.

* * *

**I'd love you forever if you took the time to fill out the poll at the top of my profile, to let me know what you'd like to see more of!**


End file.
